The Night at The Shinobi Alliance Fireworks Festival
by The.Best.Of.Light
Summary: This story is inspired from a doujinshi 'After The War' I just read. Naruto's 'weird' behavior earns concern from the lot of Rookie 9 and Team Gai. How are they going to uncover the real reason for his untapped happiness? Narusaku as the main 'Subject'. Rookie 9, Team Gai & Sai are the 'Stalkers'. Rated T to be safe for Sai's Remarks. Credit to LadyGT. [First Debut] -Oneshot-


/**AUTHOR'S NOTE**\

Hello. This is actually my very first debut in this site. To be honest, it is exciting as well as nerve-wrecking. I am quite resilient, so give away your comments on the story. I'll take the positive and negative as a whole to improve myself. To be safe, the story will be put under T-Rated due to Sai's 'Chosen Words of Making Friendship'.

Trivia Note : This story is actually inspired by the doujinshi that I've read earlier today, the same day this story is written. Credits to LadyGT for her piece to inspire me. (P/S : If you somehow read the story, I do hope that you can consider into making it as another part of the doujinshi. FYI, I am the one message you and to tell you the idea for the storyline. But since I actually have quite a forgetful memory and afraid that it might mess up, I wrote it down first. Tehee~~ )

To read the predecessor, summon the link given : art/Narusaku-Doujinshi-After-the-war-P1-452785822

**Disclaimer ** : I did not own Naruto.

**The Night At The Shinobi Alliance Fireworks Festival**

"This is bothersome."

"What's the bothersome, Shika?"

"That idiot Hokage-to-be. Don't you see his expression earlier before departing, Chouji?"

"His what?" Racking his brain for any funny moments on Naruto earlier, Chouji answers, "I don't see anything weird about him. He is as giddy as his usual self, I guess."

"That's it, the giddiness. However, I saw he is being far giddier with himself than usual actually, hard to notice since he is, well, Naruto-like behavior."

Making out his point, the other Rookie 9 and Team Gai (excluding Naruto and Sakura) start to ponder on Naruto's latest behavior. It is seems that, something's had cause the boy to be on high 5, overdoing himself with unnecessary chuckles (and lots of it), recklessly boistering around and irks Sasuke to his heart content, even pointing out to treats them the food they're ordering moments ago (Chouji really delighted and blinded by his kind-heartedness of the moment).

"When you say it like that, it is kind of weird actually," Tenten finally stated out.

"There's nothing around that can make him that excited. Except there is the tonight festival, but I don't think it CAN make him like that. Well, nothing's in particular, even Sakura…" Ino stopped.

At the mention of the name, everybody start to overwork their brain for any specific moment between the two friends. Finally, after a few minutes, they spoke.

"Irrelevant," Shikamaru stated in a firm doubtful tone.

"Not likely," Shino seconds him in agreeable nod.

"Well, Dickless is too chicken shit to even confess to Ugly. I don't think so," Sai also express his thoughts to the group, although in an instant he earned a well punch in the face by Ino, acting as both Naruto and Sakura's representative.

The lingering need-to-know that exists makes them to device a full-proof plan; it is suspected that the answer they seek will be get during the festival, thus the time for execution and preparation is put forth 2 hours earlier before sundown. Location (suspected), Sakura's house.

* * *

== 6.45 O'clock, Haruno's Residence ==

"Why am I being dragged together in this stupid scheme?" Sasuke voiced out his annoyance after an hour and three quarters of being with the group of gossipers, who had kept their distance to a safe spot, hiding their presence from the renowned Toad Sage, whose seems to happily waits outside the house for Sakura to prepare.

"Because, since we are quite far and didn't have any necessary equipment to hear them, your eyes will probably proof to be useful to uncover the dirt," Kiba chipped in. "Seeing that you're not trust-worthy enough and possibly flee while we're busy, we have to bind you with this shadow idiot."

"You know I can just easily break free and disperse you all with a gruesome _genjutsu, _didn't you?"

"Well, you would, if it was 5 minutes earlier in the game. Still, you decide to just follow us. Bullseye much?" Kiba remarks, earning a scoff from the Uchiha.

"Quiet guys, there she comes."

Taking up their binoculars respectively, they start to inspect any changes that occur.

"I don't see anything unusual," Tenten spoke first.

"Same here," Shino muttered, causing some of them to be a little bit surprised by his 'sudden presence'.

"Owh, you're here already, Shino? Nevermind, it seems that they are the usual, well…duo?" said Kiba.

"Sigh, well, maybe we are overthinking this," Chouji feeling a little deflated.

"Maybe not. It's too early to speculate. Let's see where they are heading too." Ino seems a bit too excited with herself to uncover whatever the secret that Billboard Brow and Mr. Obnoxious trying to hide.

* * *

== 7.30 O'clock, Akane's Sushi Restaurant ==

"Sushi?" Shikamaru raised his brow now towards the newly seated customers that they had stalked.

"This is definitely weird." Ino is becoming more interested and anticipated with what she is seeing right now.

"Yeah, seeing how Naruto is known as the Eternal Ramen Lover, being in a sushi restaurant can earn you a definite question mark," Sai joins in, while at the same time he earnestly wrote down the details of their 'mission' as his personal reference as always.

"Probably Sakura had nagged Naruto-kun until he dropped his ears about change of pace, given out the habit of his and his Ramen obsession, plus today is a nice day to celebrate the festival, it just fall to place like that," Hinata gave her thoughtful guess.

Hinata's reasoning actually earns approval nods and murmurs from the rest of the stalkers all at the same time. _Such a pity_ for that ramen eater to be nag, and by saying being nag by Sakura, it is NOT a pretty sight. They sweat dropped and shivers when remembers some of the past nagging moments that had occurs.

They continue to observe, not leaving any small detail aside, silently focusing through their binoculars. Ino even get ready with her special, 'second device', in any case it is in needs.

* * *

== 11.30 O'clock, On Top of Hokage Monument ==

"The main event's almost started. Except the restaurant, I still don't see anything weird, actually." Tenten becoming more and more frustrated.

"This is troublesome. Am I really miscalculated?" Shikamaru grumbles.

"Are you sure nothing weird with their conversation earlier at the restaurant and through the festival stalls?" Kiba question Sasuke with a suspecting looks on the Uchiha

"Am I willingly being dragged by a bunch of idiots just to tell lies?" Sasuke shot an icy and emotionless stare at Kiba, stating openly of his displeasure for being doubt.

"Well, Sasuke-kun interpretation is quite precise with how Naruto and Sakura react as we watched. Nothing in particulars." Lee stated his opinion.

"Quite. Precise?" Sasuke glare at Lee. Lee flinched a little and scooting himself nearing Shino.

"Quiet now. They start to talk. Sasuke-kun, can you give a final favor for this mission please?" Ino pleads while continuing to observe her 'subjects'.

"A bunch of idiots," he exclaimed and scoffs. Activating his Sharingan, he starts to sneak-a-peek on the lips movement of Naruto's and Sakura's. This particular conversation, however, leads to a complete surprise and undivided attention from him, although at the surface, his expression's still dull as ever.

"Sakura-Chan."

"Yes."

"Ermm…M-may I ask you something?"

"Well, ask away."

"Our afternoon conversation, well, you know…I want to know…that, since…since…"

"Since when?"

Naruto blinked, showing his insecurities that all of this is still a lie. Sakura just giggle at his behavior, and naturally, putting her head on his shoulder, trying to reminisce. Naruto flinched a bit, but quickly relaxed. Still, he's blushing nonetheless.

"I don't know. Probably it just there recently. Probably from way, way before. Probably during your return on your first attempt to bring Sasuke-kun back. Probably during your absence for two years. Probably when you return. Probably when I first knew of your burden as a Jinchuuriki. Probably when I first knew of your feeling when Sai confronts me. Probably when I try to confess and free you of the stupid promise at Iron Country. Probably during or after the recent wars."

This statement earns the boy quite a moment of awe. He never knew that their relationship actually had been built unconsciously throughout the passing time. If only he tried, even once, to confess. The most sincere grin appears on his face; subconsciously touch his back head with his hand. Flustered, he looks into Sakura's face, deeply appreciate what she had confessed, and gazing deeply into her eye.

"So…you, uh…really had gotten, uh…over teme?"

"Well, I am sure this much." Smiling, she's leaning closer and hovering her lips inch from Naruto's lips, and said, "If you be good, Naruto, and treat me as how you're supposed to, like always and more, it will definitely be much clearer and deeper in the future than in the past."

With this, Sasuke inactivate his eyes. Shutting his eyelids, he gives out a small, genuine smile, showing his feeling of glad and relief. A small chuckle, deep and low escapes his throat, earning all the stalkers to avert their eyes and focus solely on the Uchiha.

"You all are being stupid. My eyes are not the only source to watch. Even normal looking eyes have such powers to uncover the truth." He ends his sentence while pointing out towards the subject.

They all simultaneously turn, only to watch the beautiful display of fireworks that started exactly at 12.00, signaling the end of turmoil and an era. However, not the main display that make them completely stupefied and jaw dropped, it's the 'bonus' scene that they are watching.

Unconsciously, Ino raise her device and click on it, with her eyes unable to be averted from the moment that is being displayed.

* * *

== A few days later, 8.00 O'clock, Ichiraku's Ramen ==

"Hey guys. What's up? What's with the early summon?"

"Morning, Naruto. You too, summoned?"

"Sakura-chan? Don't you have shift this morning?"

"Well, I am. Except that they said it is urgent to have our weekly gathering earlier today. I have to change shift with Shizune-senpai."

"Well, sorry to call you a bit too early. Most of us had missions later today and, well, we actually have something to give, specifically to both of you, together. And the gifts also came into a package with a celebration," Ino cheerfully stated. Some quiet snickers from the boys were heard, trying their best to suppress. Even Teuchi and Ayame seem to be, out-of-order that moment, smiling brightly.

Seeing the confuse gestures from the said 'subjects', Ino devilishly smiled and put something on the table. It's a piece of…picture. Intrigued, both of them looked at it at the same time, only to be frozen completely. A burst of reddening skin (face to be exact) appears on both parties after quite some time. And with that expression, laughter and positive remarks follow.

"Unbelievable," muttered Shino

"About damn time," Tenten stated, in matter-of-factly tone.

"Too troublesome to comprehend," Shikamaru nods.

"It is to be expected, though," Chouji exclaimed towards the earlier remarks.

"Love, is also a mark of Youth!" Lee hyped up and crying a happy tears, showing his emotion outburst of happiness and touched by the situation 'youthfulness'.

"Damn, Naruto scores faster than us, AGAIN." Kiba groaning and pouted in defeat.

"(_Giggle_) Finally," Hinata chuckles.

"It is just too romantic, a _kiss_ with a fireworks display. Aww." Ino expressing how she's '_fangirling_' and excited towards her best friend's adorable date.

"Disgustingly beautiful and weird." Sasuke smirked and gaze teasingly towards his teammates.

"Well, what to expect? They do make a good match, in my opinion. Dickless and Ugly will produce an offspring matching to them, probably a Monster." Sai gave his opinion and his signature 'clueless grin'.

The final remark earns him a whack on his face from flustered/angered Sakura, aided by Naruto, which makes him to go through the wall and into the next millennia of unconsciousness. Other than that, the group happily celebrates the newfound couple; teasing, talking and wishing them all the best that they needs for the future.

**-The End-**

* * *

**(Edited** : Well, I just have the urge to edit some part on the story, for some minor mistakes and all (embarrassed). But nobody's perfect, right? Still, thank you for taking time to view and read. Give a lot of R&amp;R, please!)

-TBoL. May 10, 2014. 10.47p.m, UCT+8.00-


End file.
